LGF 8: In the Dark
by Rumpelstiltskin und Vladimir
Summary: While Tyler is still struggling in secret over his traumatic ordeal, Burt winds up struck with a disabling accident. The independent survivalist must now rely on others to guide him and every one fears he may never recover. Will Burt pull through? Or will his life be changed forever? *CHAPTER 1 UP*


**Hello, soldiers! RV is back with LGF 8: In the Dark. (we actually finished this chapter like, the day after SD 10, but I didn't feel like posting right away. shh).**

**To be honest, this story is just like, a continuation of BuTy bromance and JoLa flaffles.**

**OH! And I com_pletely_ forgot to squall about this when uploading the end of SD, but DID Y'ALL HEAR?! Tremors 5 is a real thing now! And you people doubted we would bring the franchise back. pfft. anarchists.**

**I'm rather confused about it though, 'cause they've already finished filming under 30 days, and yet the release date isn't until 2016. I may not be familiar with the movie-making world, but does it really take a year and a half to cut/edit/finalize the film? It's all weird.**

**And boo, no Tyler. We were both hoping Tyler would be in it for a sort of TV series movie. But oh well. So long as there's a good explanation that isn't "he moved away".**

**Anywho, enjoy the story, and tell us what you think/hope for in the upcoming movie!**

***DISCLAIMER* RV makes no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of S.S. Wilson and ScyFy Entertainment. No profit is made from this writing.**

* * *

><p>"Larry, stop!" Jodi's voice sounded though the store, followed by a short giggle. "Stop, that tickles!"<p>

"C'mon, Jodester," Larry said with a laugh. "Hold still for a second." Jodi stopped from pushing his hand away from her face. He carefully hooked an earring into her ear. "See, there, perfect," he smiled.

Jodi rolled her eyes good naturedly as she leaned back against the counter, pulling Larry's hand back down from her face. "I told you not to buy me stuff, Larry," she said.

He just curled his hand around hers with a big grin. "I know, I know. I just thought they were so pretty and they look beautiful on you!"

"I don't even wear earrings," she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Then why are they pierced?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. When she went to step away, he followed her step-for-step and slipped his arms around her waist.

She laughed. "Law-rence Norvel!" she scolded. "You cut that out!"

"What if I don't wanna?" he challenged, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Jodi opened her mouth to retort, but the familiar sound of cowboy boots hitting the porch stopped her. She shoved Larry down beneath the counter as Tyler walked in, looking a little tired but cheerful, and less withdrawn than he had been since the assblaster attack. Not wanting to ruin it, Jodi avoided looking at the long scar that ran down the side of his face.

"Morning, Jodi."

"Hey, Tyler. Here for breakfast?"

Tyler nodded. "Quick one, I gotta get going soon," the tour guide answered.

"Well, I'll-" Jodi suddenly started, but sucked in a sharp breath and cleared her throat. "I'll get on that," she nodded.

Tyler gave her a look. "You okay? You're not getting sick again, are you?"

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped short, moving around a little behind the counter. "Fine!" she finally replied in a tight voice. "I'm fine." She forced a smile.

Larry covered his mouth to hide his snickering as he brushed his fingertips down Jodi's bare feet again, only to receive a kick to the arm.

Tyler's eyebrow rose slightly but he said nothing, sitting down near the window and picking up the day's newspaper. Nancy walked in a moment later and joined him at the counter.

"Tyler, are you busy today?"

"Not really," he replied, glancing up. "I'm goin' up to Burt's after breakfast, he said he some new firepower. I wanted to check it out before we went out to check the seismos. After that, my schedule's clear."

The potter beamed. "Great! Would you mind helping me move my pottery this afternoon? I need to make more room in my studio, so I'm moving finished pieces to the back. I've been meaning to do it for days now, it's so cluttered."

Tyler shrugged and went back to his newspaper. "Sure."

Nancy looked to the side in confusion when Jodi, who was busy scrambling around behind the counter, let out a small, surprised squeak. When the store owner just grumbled and went about her task, Nancy turned back to Tyler with a questioning look on her face. He just shrugged as if to say, 'Don't ask me.'

"So, Tyler," Nancy started again, "What's the firepower for? Assignments?"

"Assignments, creatures, just because he can..." Tyler rattled off, flipping the page of his newspaper.

"Something tells me it's more that last option than anything," Nancy smirked.

Tyler smiled back in agreement as Jodi let out another squawk. Nancy turned to watch the store owner narrowly as she finished Tyler's breakfast but said nothing.

"Here you are!" Jodi said almost breathlessly. "Pancakes. Nice and quick. I need to go to the bathroom." And with that she fled back to her living quarters.

"Hmm. Well, this has been an interesting morning," Nancy stood up. "I'll see you later, Tyler."

* * *

><p>Burt sat in his bunker, hunched over an opened grenade, pieces scattered around it. He held a small screwdriver in one hand, carefully attaching a part<br>to the inside of the weapon. He heard the door open behind him as Tyler - the only other one in the valley who knew his pass-code in case of an emergency - walked in.

"Hey, Burt."

The survivalist glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "Hey, Tyler," he responded, turning back to his project.

A sudden, painful, bright flash and Burt was thrown back. His head cracked against the floor right as his hands flew to his face with a howl. The last thing he heard was Tyler shouting his name before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Burt awoke to a dark room and a dull throbbing in his head. He groaned.<p>

A noise sounded to his right and a strange voice spoke. "Mr. Gummer? How are you feeling?"

Burt frowned, uttering a disgruntled, "Fine," and wishing he could open his eyes and look around. He felt something pressed against his eyes and reached towards it, hoping to remove whatever was obscuring his vision.

"Please don't," the strange voice said and a hand grabbed Burt's wrist, pulling it away from his face.

Burt yanked his hand out of the grip. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped. He felt confused and vulnerable and it was making him irritable.

Another voice spoke, this time a familiar and trustworthy one. "Calm down, Burt, he's on our side."

"Tyler?" Burt turned his head, trying to locate his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who brought you here, ya moron." Tyler sounded slightly irritable as well, which wasn't totally new. He was still recovering from all the crap that had happened with his uncle, and there were some days he was rather testy and unsociable. But there was something else in his voice Burt didn't quite recognize. The strange voice spoke again before he could figure it out.

"Mr. Gummer, I'm Dr. Patterson. You're in the Bixby Memorial Hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Burt thought a moment, but the last thing he remembered was Tyler walking into his bunker. "Not really."

"Your grenade exploded in your face," Tyler said.

"Is that why…?" Burt reached up to touch his face again, feeling the bandages wrapped around his head and over his eyes. "….why can't I see?"

Tyler didn't offer an answer. The doctor once again moved his hands away from the bandages. "There was some damage to your corneas, and the flash may have injured your retina. You also suffered a concussion, which is likely why you can't remember the explosion."

"Damage?" Burt said after a moment. "So, I'm blind?"

"We don't know," Dr. Patterson responded. "There's always a risk in this sort of accident. Your eyes could recover, or they could not. You'll have to leave the bandages on for a week or more, and your vision could be back by then or return later."

"So it's temporary?" Burt pushed.

"It's possible."

Burt fell silent and the doctor excused himself, leaving the partners alone. The silence stretched out uncomfortably and Burt could hear the younger man fidgeting where he stood.

"Are you okay?"

Tyler scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

Burt frowned and gave him what he hoped passed as some sort of glare. Tyler sighed.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." The lie was lousy, but Burt decided not to press.

"How long was I out, anyway?" he asked instead.

"Couple hours."

"Hm," he replied, then fell silent for yet another moment. "For once I finally know how those damn worms must feel," he grumbled under his breath, shifting in the stiff hospital sheets.

Tyler laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Viola! The end. Of this chapter. We'll be back soon, I don't doubt. Rumpy is super excited for this story.<strong>

**And ACK! Burt's blind?! *flails***


End file.
